Destruction and Peace
by kurama4ever
Summary: Battousai saves Kaoru and demands she become his. In the middle of saving her he angers Enishi's gang. What will happen. Rated M for future battousai Kaoru pairing. I DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin!
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru looked around the tea shop and watched intently at each table for signs of trouble or anybody needing anything. She really needed this job and was determined to keep it. She had to make enough to pay her father's dojo's taxes and feed herself. After he father's death 4 months ago she realized she would need a job since he had only saved enough for her to live on alone for a few months. She only had a few dollars left to her name from what he saved and thanked the gods that Tae had given her a job. She had no experience and was a klutz and tae simply smiled and told her she would do fine and even surprise herself and learn as she went. Kaoru saw tae approaching her and turned her attention to her.

"Kaoru, can you hold the shop down until I get back. I need to run and get some more tea herbs."

Kaoru was nervous now. She had not worked here very long and wasn't sure she was qualified enough to take care of it all by herself. She didn't want to disappoint tae though and nodded her head. Tae sensing her worry put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Kaoru you will do fine. You're doing very well. It is not very busy so you can handle it all by yourself. I trust you. I shouldn't be very long maybe 30 minutes."

Kaoru smiled a nervous smile and nodded. She watched tae walk out and braced herself. If she got through without customers getting mad, walking out or screaming she would be ok. She looked over and saw a couple leave and went to the table and began to clear it. She glanced up when she heard the door to the shop open and groaned in disgust. It was Gohei and his 3 friends. She hated they had to cater to Enishi's men and the worst of them was Gohei and his 3 friends. Enishi had so much power over the government and police that he and his men got away with everything. He was the one who demanded all the businesses and homeowners pay a tax to him for protection. From his men no less. It hit her then that she would have to serve them since tae had left. Tae always served his men because she had more experience and knew how to deal with them. Kaoru however had a temper and bit her tongue and had to force herself to fake a smile and be nice. She looked back down at the table she had been clearing finished it and took the dishes back to the kitchen. She could hear Gohei complaining already. She bit her tongue put on a fake smile and gathered herself. She walked up to the table and as kind as she could muster spoke.

"Welcome gentlemen. What would you like?"

Gohei gave her a sneer and looked at her lustfully. She wanted to smack him or puke maybe both.

"I wondered when tae would stop hiding you from us. You're a pretty little thing. How about we go somewhere more private."

Kaoru thought she was going to bite her tongue off at this rate. She wanted to tell him so bad to shove it and get a life.

"I am sorry I am busy working and I am not interested. Now what would you like _from the menu_."

Kaoru emphasized the last 3 words and hoped she would get the point across. Gohei gave her a look of annoyance and then spoke with a low angry tone.

"We will all take some tea. We are tired of waiting so get your ass back there and get our tea."

Kaoru couldn't take much more and stalked off and heard their snickers in the background. She wished tae was here, she was much better at keeping the peace with the annoying idiots. She approached the strangers table to take his order and looked at him with curiosity.

"What would you like?"

The stranger opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment and spoke in a very low chilling voice.

"I would like some tea."

She nodded and headed to the kitchen to get the orders all ready. The sooner she filled them the sooner Gohei and his goons would be gone.

"I should just put toilet water in their cups. I won't though because I need this job and Tae deserves to keep her good reputation."

Kaoru still smiled at the thought but finished getting the tray ready and took a breath to gather her nerves and put her tongue in check. She walked out and looked towards Gohei and his men. They weren't even watching for her they were in deep conversation in a group among themselves. She didn't want to know about what she just wanted them to leave. She looked around for Tae and noticed a stranger had come in and set down in the corner.

"Here gentlemen, enjoy your tea."

She turned to walk away and felt arms pulling around her waist and pulling her down roughly. She screamed and felt her body hit hard against another body. She saw the stranger's cup of tea go flying and break on the floor. She pinched her eyes shut because she knew who it was when a voice spoke in her ear.

"You're being rude. We want you to sit and enjoy our tea with us."

Kaoru struggled and he only tightened his grip. She didn't speak a word only continued to struggle.

"You better stop before I decide to take you and have my way with you. I love it when women struggle hahaha."

Kaoru shivered in disgust and stopped moving. She was trying to think of a way to get out of his grasp. She obviously couldn't overpower him so her only option was to try and hit him as hard as she could and run for it. She felt his arms loosen a little bit and mustered all her strength. With a grunt she brought her elbow as hard as she could into his stomach. He took in a big breathe and screamed and she jumped out of his grasp and ran away from the table. Gohei got to his feet his face red with rage. Oh no what would she do now! She backed into the counter and realized she could not get away. Not only was he stronger than her but he had more people with him and outnumbered her. She watched in fear as he approached her and edged her way down the counter until she hit a wall. She saw his men going around the other way and realized she was boxed in.

"You're going to pay for that. I think you need someone to teach you a lesson. I am the just the one to do it."

Kaoru looked around and grabbed a wooden stick from behind the counter. This would have to do. She wasn't giving up until she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Kaoru, are you ok?"

Her head shot up as she heard Tae's voice.

"Tae, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Gohei and his men watched her with amusement and Gohei took a step towards her. When he was close enough she swung and hit him as hard as she could. She watched in horror as the stick broke and Gohei stood there unharmed and laughing.

"Now that wasn't a good idea."

She dropped what was left of the stick and looked around for anything to use to defend herself. She heard Tae yelling at them to leave her alone and leave. She watched in horror as Gohei's man smacked Tae across the face and sent her crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Leave her alone! Your all nothing but thugs and nobody's!"

Gohei who had been watching the whole thing turned back to her and walked to her and grabbed her roughly throwing her over his shoulder.

"I would put her down if I was you and leave like she said."

Gohei dropped kaoru on the floor with a loud thud and turned to see who dared threaten him. She looked up from the floor and saw the stranger remained seated in the corner had looked up over their way and spoke.

"Why should I? Who's gonna make?"

The stranger looked at him with a look of annoyance and with god like speed she had never seen came out of his seat and knocked Gohei off his feet. Gohei's men looked at each other apprehensively.

"If you don't want to end up like him I would suggest you take him and leave. Oh and you better pay the lady for all the trouble you caused."  
Kaoru watched in amazement as they grabbed Gohei's limp body and threw a handful of money on the table and left. The stranger looked at her briefly and then returned to his seat.

Kaoru's breath was ragged and her body was still shaking but she got up shakily and went over to Tae. She was shakily trying to get herself up and kaoru helped her up. The two women looked at each other and then at the stranger who was sitting relaxed with his eyes closed.

"Are you ok tae? I am so sorry! I caused all this trouble! I understand if you want to fire me."

Kaoru felt her eyes filling with tears and dropped her head.

"No I don't blame you. They cause trouble no matter whom it is or where they are. You were defending yourself. I am not going to fire you. You're a good worker."

Kaoru looked at her skeptically and tae squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"We can't let this stop us ok. They are gone and we need to thank that gentlemen and get him his order as well serve the rest of the customers that come in today. I have to get these supplies put away so you go ahead and tell him it was on the house for his order and give him our thanks. I will be out to help once I get the supplies taken care of."

Tae walked over to the floor where the supplies laid picked them up and walked back to the kitchen. Kaoru followed and began making another glass of tea for the stranger. She carried it out and walked to the strangers table. She nervously set down the cup of tea and gathered her thoughts.

"Umm thank you for saving me and tae. As thanks we will let you have this order and anything you would like to take with you on the house."

She waited a few seconds and received no response. She turned to walk away when she heard him speak.

"You do not need to thank me. He was annoying me it was nothing personal. Did he hurt you?"

Kaoru looked back at him and felt his gaze on her face.

"No I am fine. Thank you again."

Battousai watched her hurry away and thoughtfully sipped his tea. She was interesting enough for some odd reason. She was weak and not as pretty as he had seen but she was feisty and spirited. He had to hand it to her she was stupid to try and take on that guy with a stick bigger than her but it made him also admire her fire and ability to stand up in the face of danger. He finished his tea and left a tip. He had a hunch the idiot would be back and he was going to be there. He was interested and when he wanted something he got it. He had finished his mission and wasn't on another one for a while yet so he had plenty of time to do his research.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaoru felt like she was exhausted enough to fall over and she had a ways to walk before she got home. After all the excitement she had a rather calm rest of the day. The amount of customers was busy as usual but no one caused problems. She and Tae had a normal afternoon and business had been good. The rest of the day though she had one thing weighing on her mind heavily and she felt her curiosity was definitely peaked. She had never seen him before and he had the strangest eyes. He was so fast. Her father had told her once of a man from the revolution who was the fastest samurai ever and he had an x scarred on his cheek and golden eyes and red hair. They had called him the Battousai the man slayer. He had disappeared and never been seen again after the revolution ended. He was a legend though this stranger surely resembled the description. Could he be the legendary Battousai? She couldn't describe why but she felt a pull towards him and was attracted to him. She felt herself blush and shook her head at her thoughts. She had much more to worry about.

Kaoru had been left her brother Yahiko to take care of as well as her sister Megumi and her new husband Sano were living at her dojo with her. Her sister Megumi was a local doctor assistant and helped bring in money but the taxes for protection were so high that they both had to work to make it by. Her sister was also 2 months pregnant and she knew when the baby came they would need to have some money set back. Her father's medical expenses had put a major expense on them and then they had to pay for his funeral as well. Sano helped to fix things and was teaching yahiko how to do things but it was definitely hard. She had wanted to teach students but she had been laughed at because she was a girl and it wasn't heard of for a girl to know how to sword fight. Kaoru sighed and snapped out of her thoughts. It was only depressing her and she didn't have time to be depressed. She looked around and realized she had walked further than she thought while she was lost in thought and was almost home. As tired as she was the approaching cherry blossoms made her stop and admire their beauty. She loved to sit under the cherry blossom tree and think. It was one place she always knew she would have peace and quiet. Too bad she had to get home before it got any darker. She sure could use the time to think about everything she had been through today. Kaoru picked a blossom and began walking again. She wished life was easy as simple as being a flower. Floating along problem free and without any worries. She approached the dojo and sighed a happy sigh.

"Finally home."

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and she saw the door to her family's dojo was open. There was a man standing against the open door and her breath hitched as she realized it was Gohei's friend from earlier.

"Ugh great, I have a feeling he didn't come alone."

She felt fear worry and anger all at once. Was her sister ok? Was Sano and yahiko ok? She looked around for a weapon and cursed herself for not carrying her bokken. She glanced around and picked up a rock, the only thing she could see to use. Bracing herself against the fence that ran along the dojo she threw a few rocks and waited for the man to walk out and as hard as she could hit him on the back of the head.

He dropped with a thud and she dropped the rock heaving. Kaoru ran into the dojo and looked around. Seeing no one else around she ran to the door that led to megumi and sano's room. She jerked it open and sighed in relief as she saw an empty room. Kaoru walked through the rest of the dojo and saw no one around. She breathed a sigh of relief, they were out at the doctor's office and yahiko was probably off running around with tae's niece. That left her alone to fend off any intruders. With that thought she knew he hadn't come alone and kept her guard up. Grabbing her sword she made her way to the dojo itself and went to push the doors open. A hand shot out of the darkness and she felt a strong force pull her. She struggled against the person holding her tightly and stiffened at the voice that spoke in her ear.

" Now now stop struggling. I'm here to help my little pet. You don't want to go in there unarmed do you?"

It was the stranger, the Battousai. What was he doing here and why did he call her a little pet.

"I am not your little pet and I can take care of myself."

His laugh rumbled through his chest and she felt her body tingle in response. She felt h im shift from her and he turned her to face him.

"Stay here while I deal with these idiots. I would hate to see anything happen to your pretty little body."

Kaoru could only nod as the look in his eyes made her realize he was implying a threat.

She watched him walk away and watched in horror as he slaughtered the remaining men Gohei included. She felt like she was going to be sick and the room began to spin. With a thud she hit the floor and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru woke up with a splitting headache and a sore body. She looked around the room collecting her thoughts. Had it been all a bad dream? She wished it had been but her sore body and headache disproved that. Kaoru looked down at her clothes and realized someone had changed her clothes. The ones she had on had been dirty and tore from the days excitement. She felt her face go bright red at the thought the Battousai had changed her clothes. Unless Sano and Megumi had come back. The thought made her happy but also made her worry. What if they were harmed? What about Yahiko? Her brother's temper was not under good control normally.

"I have to get up and figure out if everyone is ok."

Kaoru attempted to get up but fell down in pain. Her side was killing her. Looking down she noticed her side had been bandaged.

"Great I broke a rib or something."

Sucking in her breathe she attempted to get up again. She got to her feet shakily and let out a breath. The room was spinning and she was dizzy.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with me? I got to suck it up."

Kaoru leaned against the wall for support and stumbled to the door and pushed it open with one hand.

She walked out and fell over something. Kaoru shut her eyes waiting to hit the ground but was caught in a pair of strong arms.

Kaoru opened her eyes and looked up to see gold eyes staring at her.

"Who told you that you were allowed to get up?"

Kaoru couldn't speak she only could look at him speechless.

"OMG kaoru you idiot! Are you ok? You shouldn't be up."

Kaoru almost cried with joy at megumi's voice. That joy was short lived and she was cut off before she could speak.

"She's fine. She is going back to bed and staying there."

Kaoru tried to object but was picked up bridal style by the Battousai. Megumi looked at her worried and kaoru saw fear in her eyes.

"I will be in to give you some more medicine in a moment Kaoru."

She watched over battousai's shoulder as Megumi ran towards the kitchen. She looked down wondering what she tripped on and saw Sano sleeping. Figures, kaoru thought.

Battousai laid her down gently which surprised her and pulled the covers back over her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you still here? What's going on?"

Battousai looked at her with a mix of irritation and what almost looked like curiosity.

"I told you your mine now. I can't have someone taking and hurting what's mine now can I?"

Kaoru wanted to reach out and smack him but held back. Her anger however was boiling and about to explode.

"I am not anyone's property! I thank you for your help. Now would you kindly leave me and my little family alone?"

Battousai looked slightly amused at her outburst and leaned down to cup her face.

"You are mine whether you like it or not or realize it or not. I am not going anywhere." Kaoru felt his breath on her lips and thought he was going to kiss her. She flinched back from him and fought the weird feelings she was having towards him. She couldn't like him! Not when he was taking over her life and her dojo! Battousai got up, smiling at her and simply walked out. Megumi walked in past him and shut the door behind her.

Kaoru shivered at the encounter and balled her fists. Megumi watched her with worry and knelt down beside her.

"Kaoru, you need to rest! You have bruised ribs and bruises all over your body! You're in shock from all the excitement as well!"

Kaoru looked over at Megumi and saw how worried and pale she was. She didn't want to do this to her in her present state.

"I'm sorry. Megumi what happened after I passed out?"

Megumi who was mixing tea and medicine looked over at her.

"Sano and I got back here and saw blood everywhere and bodies and this strange man. We weren't sure what was going on and we were terrified for you. We walked up to him and he told us what had happened in short detail but enough that we got the picture. Sano wanted to beat the crap out of him but I recognized who it was and held him back. I came in here where Battousai laid you down and bandaged you and changed your clothes. They were a mess. Kaoru what mess did you get yourself into now!"

Kaoru listened and wondered the same thing. What had she gotten herself into?

"I don't know megumi. I didn't ask for any of it. He hasn't hurt any of you has he?"

Megumi simply watched her and kaoru felt so hopeless and like she was the blame for all their discomfort. She felt tears well up and start to roll down her face.

"Now stop that. He hasn't hurt anyone. He has kept a close eye on you. We are just thankful he kept you alive. We have to make this as positive as possible."

Kaoru bit back a bitter laugh.

"How when he claims I am his and he won't leave!"

"Kaoru, try to rest and not worry about it right now. Take this tea and the medicine I put in it will help you sleep. You need to let your bruises and your body heal. Don't worry about us. He has been decent enough and Sano seems to have hit it off with him."

Kaoru looked at her with doubt but she was hurting and tired. She sipped the tea and laid back. She felt her eyes drooping already and fell asleep instantly. Megumi fixed her pillow and covers and left her sleeping. She had to figure out what was going on and figure out how to solve the problem. She knew the perfect person to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaoru woke up feeling much more rested and her head wasn't hurting anymore. The door to her room was open and she could see it was a bright shining day. Leaning up she felt no dizziness at all.

"Megumi must have given me some really strong stuff. I don't feel even slightly dizzy."

Kaoru listened for sounds of Yahiko or Sano or Megumi. She didn't hear a thing and decided she would get up. Looking over she saw another sleeping mat next to hers. Had megumi slept with her or had it been him?

"I'm so tired of lying down all the time."

Kaoru got up and began to get dressed. She was surprised even her ribs weren't hurting nearly as bad as they had been. She slowly dressed anyway so she didn't pull anything and make it worse again. Walking out dressed she looked around and saw the place looked empty. The door to the dojo was shut and she could hear faintly someone slamming a wooden bokken against something. She had to smile yahiko was practicing again. Kaoru didn't see a thing that needed done and sat down bored. She knew she would get her head smacked but she thought about going to town to see Tae and make sure she was ok and get some things they were running out of. She had enough money saved back that she could get a few things. Looking around she saw no one had come out yet and she didn't hear anyone moving around. Quietly sneaking into her room she grabbed her money pouch and walked to the gate. Looking behind her and seeing yahiko didn't hear her or come out she headed towards town.

Battousai had left for a quick trip to town to get some information. What he heard so far was annoying. The men after kaoru were part of the local gang's goons and the headman had quite the reward out for him and for kaoru. It didn't bother him but no one went after what was his and whether she liked or not she was his. Walking through town he looked for the older people who would know what was going on and for any more of the local gang's henchmen. He would take care of the problem right away. All he had to do was kill all of them. To do that he needed to find out how many men he had and where they hid out. So far he had talked to half the people in town and was hearing the same thing. They hid somewhere in the forest and the leader Enishi as well as his other men were skilled swordsmen. No one knew how many he had or wanted to say much if they did.

"I might as well head back and see how my little pet is doing."

Battousai turned around and saw a familiar girl walk into Tae's tea shop. Cursing he walked over to see if it was her. If it was she was really bad at listening. He would have to teach her how to listen and he would have fun too. Looking in saw it was indeed Kaoru. Slipping out of sight he waited for her to come out. It didn't take long as she came out a minute or so later. He watched her walk over to a stand and look at some hair trinkets and things. She put them down and he took the opportunity to catch her off guard sneaking up behind her.

"What are you doing in town by yourself and out of bed?"

Kaoru jumped and turned around to see a very annoyed and angry Battousai looking at her.

"Well?!"

She glared at him; she wasn't a child she could go out by herself. She wasn't dying for peat's sake.

"I wanted out of my room. I am fine now. I thought I would come to town and get some air and pick up a few things. I don't need a babysitter."

He was really getting annoyed with her even if he did admire her bravery. If she had been a man he would have killer her for being insolent to him.

"My pet you're in more danger than you know. No one hurts what is mine. Make no mistake you are mine. I will overlook this time but you better listen to me from now on."

Kaoru crossed her arms and looked at him with a look of defiance.

"No I won't. You are not my boss and I don't belong to you."

Battousai grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Leaning down he kissed her and kaoru tried to fight but melted into the kiss. She mentally reamed herself out but couldn't break away from him. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"You are mine and you know it. You can keep fighting but that won't do you any good. I always get what I want."

Kaoru was still catching her breath and could only look at him. He took her by the arm and began to lead her out of town. Kaoru simply followed trying to figure out what just happened. A loud voice brought her out of her shock.

"Nice job you baka."

She felt turn around and she looked back too. A tall muscled man was walking towards them and it seemed they knew each other.

"Who would you be young lady? It's odd my baka successor wasn't interested in a woman."

Kaoru took it all in and wasn't sure what to say.

"It's none of your business who she is. Why are you here anyway?"

"I heard you were in town and I also heard you riled up some of the locals. I thought I would see what is up. Now I see why. Although it shocks me you would stick you r neck out for a plain girl."

Kaoru stiffened at being called a plain girl.

"Excuse me! I'm standing right here."

Hiko laughed at her outburst.

"Oh she is a spunky one. I want to talk with her. I see why you picked her now. Lets go back to your place shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaoru, Battousai and Hiko walked back to the Kamiya house silent with Battousai at her side the whole time. Approaching the dojo kaoru hoped nervously that Megumi and Sano were home. She needed familiar faces since she knew practically nothing about either the Battousai or Kenshin as Hiko had called him or his master. Kaoru walked through the gates into her home and held her breath. She saw megumi bent over a beat up Sano and could tell she was in for it. She really didn't mean to worry megumi but she was the oldest of the three and had always been the mothering figure. She began walking again and saw Megumi stand up. Turning around she walked up to Kaoru and stopped looking at the extra stranger.

"Kaoru do you know how worried I have been? I came back to check on you and you were gone! I thought they had taken you."

"Megumi I am so sorry but I needed to get out. Battousai found me and like I told him I am fine."

Megumi looked over to the Battousai.

"Kenshin thank you for bringing her back safely."

Kaoru looked at her sister. Did everyone know his real name but her? Battousai aka Kenshin nodded to megumi. What now they were best friends and so nice to each other! Megumi turned her attention to Hiko who was watching the spectacle with amusement.

"I'm sorry. My name is Megumi. I am Kaoru's oldest sister. Who may you be? Come in and sit down I will bring some tea."

"My name is Hiko, the baka's master. I'm just passing through. That would be nice thank you."

Megumi nodded and led them to their eating area and tugged kaoru along with her to the kitchen after they were seated. The men looked at each other and began talking. In fact Kaoru had never heard the Battousai say that much. Kaoru followed megumi into the kitchen to help even though her cooking skills weren't the best.

"Kaoru every time I come home you are bringing another stranger!"

"Megumi I had nothing to do with it. He just showed up. What's with you and the Battousai ort Kenshin as you call him being so buddy buddy."

Megumi had her back to her and turned to look at her.

"I told you I would find some way to get help. I went to him. We talked and he agreed with me you need protection. He said he would take care of the problem with Enishi."

"Megumi what problem? Gohei is dead for peats sake."

Megumi looked up at her shaking her head.

"Kaoru Enishi has a reward for you captured dead or alive preferably alive to be brought to him. Apparently he thinks you're to blame for him losing men."

Kaoru felt angry that everyone knew what was going on but her and were going behind her back. She also felt fear at the thought all the local gang members were on the look-out for her. When had her life got so messed up? It was giving her a headache.

At the table

Kenshin was talking to his master and he honestly didn't want to. Hiko was enjoying the fact he got drawn in by a woman and made more trouble for himself in the process.

"Ok what do you know? Besides the fact that the local gang wants you both. Her alive and captured and you dead. I have to say she is spunky. I can see why you like her."

Kenshin shut his eyes and took a breath. Sometimes his master could really try his patience. Keeping his eyes shut he leaned against the wall.

"Not much besides that. The locals don't want to talk."

"Well then you should go looking yourself. If you wanna protect what's yours don't wait for them to strike. You strike first."

"I know. I plan to once I find their location."

"Good now you do realize you can't be rash with this girl. She's not like your opponents."

He opened his eyes to look at his master who was smirking but honestly trying to help.

"I'm trying. You know I am not the soft type."

Hiko sat back and studied his apprentice. His eyes were borderline violet showing his softer relaxed side. A side he saw very few times since knowing Kenshin and very few people could bring out. He must really like this girl.

"You really like her huh? She is nice. Maybe I outta take her for myself."

He watched his apprentice's eyes snap back to gold.

"I'm kidding. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

The men stopped talking as they heard the women approaching. Kaoru carried the tray of tea as megumi needed to relax in her current state. Setting it down she poured their tea and joined them. Megumi excused herself to lie down. She had been feeling very tired all day. Hiko watched her eye the Battousai with many different emotions. Maybe this girl could open up the soft side of the Battousai and let him be happy.

"So you're his master?"

Hiko nodded and put down his cup.

"Yes, I trained him from a small child up. Tell me how has he been with you."

Kaoru had to laugh at Hiko's blunt nature. Looking over at the Battousai who was watching her she glared.

"He has been pushy and rude and telling me what to do."

Hiko started laughing and finished his tea.

"Sounds like him. Well I hate to go but I need to be heading off. I have some people to see a few towns over."

Kaoru stood up as well as did the Battousai.

"Baka you stay here and she can walk me out."

Kenshin looked annoyed but complied. Kaoru wondered why he wanted her to walk with him.

"Kenshin is very hard to trust others. He has had a hard life and not known much love. Please be patient with him. You will find he is so different when he opens up to you. I know he cares about you or else he wouldn't have helped you or stayed. Very few people have ever gotten close to him. Do you understand what I am saying?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaoru looked out into the night thinking about all she had been told and meeting Battousai, correction Kenshin's, mentor and everything that had happened in the last few days. Her life had gone from normal to being wanted by a known assassin and the local gang. She knew she needed to find a way out of all the trouble before things got worse.

Kenshin watched from the corner as Kaoru sat in thought. He would tell her tomorrow of his business in Kyoto and she would go with him whether she liked it or not. His rurouni side was becoming very vocal since he had met this girl and didn't think being forceful was the best way. It was very annoying and distracting. "_You need to be less forceful. You won't win her heart or loyalty this way that you won't_. _Let me out and she will warm up to us she will." _

"It's so strange that it's only been a few days and my life is already changed so much. I can't let myself be forced to live a life chosen by others!"

"Oh shut up."

Kaoru jumped out of thought at the battousai's voice thinking she had been caught scheming. He had been sitting in the dark corner and she hadn't seen him there. Kenshin got up and walked over to sit near Kaoru.

"Oh hello. Umm how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. My intent is not to tell you how to live your life. I only ask for your loyalty and all you have to offer. I will not let anyone else have you and you won't get away."

Kaoru glared at him and saying nothing got up to head to her room.

"I'm going to bed."

The rurouni side of him was being very vocal and he decided to try a less forceful approach. Getting up after her he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to him. Pulling her close enough that they were pressed together he lowered his voice and spoke in a soft tone.

"You don't realize how special you are. Very few women ever appeal to me. I won't force you into anything because sooner than you think you will want me too. When that time comes you will be mine all mine."

Kaoru looked at him and felt herself shiver in his grip. She hated to admit but she already was attracted to him and found herself drifting off in thought thinking about him. She felt her face reddening and turned her head away. Kenshin took his other hand and turned her face back to him. Looking into her eyes he dipped his head down and kissed her. Kaoru tried to fight but melted into him. Kenshin felt her give in and tightened his arm around her waist. Breaking off the kiss he looked at her flushed face.

"You can't deny your attraction to me. Why fight it when you want the same thing as me."

Kenshin let go of her and she felt her lips and stared at him shaking. Kenshin watched her with interest and he knew some lust but he would give her time. His senses were slightly distracted by her and he turned when he heard a noise. Cursing he grabbed his sword from against the wall.

"Get in your room and shut the door. Don't let anyone in and wait for me."

Kaoru saw the look in his face which had become the face of a cold blooded killer once again. Nodding she realized something was wrong and she went to her room shutting the door. Kenshin heard the door shut behind him and was grateful she had listened. She was too much of a distraction when he needed to be focused. Reaching the gate he leapt over the wall and saw a man running away. Battousai smirked at the idea of a good chase and ran after him catching him by the collar.

"Who sent you?"

The man shook and stuttered out his reply.

"Enishi sent me to see if your still here. He has decided he wants the girl alive as his personal slave. He said he could use her to avenge a grudge against you. Please don't kill me. My name is Kagura and I am a lowly servant!"

Kenshin thought back and then remembered. Enishi, Tomoe's brother, who had been reported dead years ago was the leader?

"I will spare your life kagura but only if you give Enishi a message. Tell him I will find and kill him if he lays a finger in Kaoru. Tell him if revenge is what he wants then come himself or meet me and I will gladly end his miserable life."

Kagura stumbled away and Kenshin watched him disappear and waited until he could no longer sense or hear him. Heading back into the dojo he walked to Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru open up."

Kaoru opened the door and watched as Kenshin walked in. Shutting the door behind her she walked to her bed roll and sat down.

"Who was it?"

Kenshin looked over at her and gave her a questioning glance.

"One of Enishi's spies. He won't be a problem no more and no I didn't kill him. Now go to sleep. I have a job to do in Kyoto so we will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

Kaoru began to protest but gave up as he ignored her and began to ready the bed roll on the other side of the room. Kaoru sighed as she realized she had been right in assuming he had been the one sleeping in her room. Crawling into bed she lay on her side and closed her eyes. She felt exhaustion come over her and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaoru tossed and turned and dreamed and felt like she was actually crying. She reached out in her dream to Megumi who lay on the ground next to Sano and Yahiko and kenshin and her father, who were all dead. Enishi approached her and she felt her dreams all go black. Screaming as someone grabbed her she woke up covered in sweat and crying. Looking up to see she was in the arms of the Battousai who she thought looked slightly worried.

"Are you ok?"

Kaoru looked away and nodded.

"It was just a bad dream. I am going to be fine."

Kenshin shook his head at the fact she didn't trust him enough to talk to him. He would make her talk he had his ways. The rurouni side however was pushing hard on Kenshin's conscience and he decided to follow its advice instead. He wouldn't get it out of her or gain her trust by being a brute with her. Shutting his eyes he let his rurouni side come out.

"Miss Kaoru you know it is more than just a dream that it is. Keeping it in wont help you get over your fears that it won't."

Kaoru jumped a little at his voice change and turned to look into violet, soft and caring, eyes. She felt herself immediately relax and dropped her eyes. Where did the golden eyed fighter go? She had never seen someone switch to such a different personality just like that.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid dream."

Kenshin sighed and took his other hand to wipe the hair out of her face and turn her to look back at him.

"Kaoru, you can talk to me. I am not a monster without any feelings. I can listen when you need it that I can."

Kaoru gave in and slumped fully against him. Kenshin smiling moved his hand to support her back and waited for her to speak.

"I dreamed about Enishi. He came to the dojo and he killed Sano, Megumi and the baby, Yahiko, my dad's body laid there and….. Yours did too."

Kenshin kept the Battousai at bay who wanted to go after Enishi and kill him now. He couldn't stand anyone to upset his Kaoru. _Now is not the time to be rash!_

"Kaoru, no one will hurt your loved ones. I thought ahead and sent word to Hiko to send out some friends of mine. They will be here tomorrow and stay until we get back. As for me I can handle myself. No one is going to hurt you and no one is going to kill me. You're stuck with me that you are."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at this soft side she was seeing. He was so much easier to get along with and less demanding. Kaoru thought "If only he would stay like this."

"I feel better now. I want to go back to sleep."

Kenshin nodded and laid her back down on the futon off his lap. She felt cold without being in his arms and blushed. Kenshin began to get up and stopped when he heard her call his name.

"Kenshin…. Um would you lay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded as the Battousai side screamed in his head about all the lovey dovey nonsense. _It may be nonsense to you that it might but Kaoru seems to like my approach better than yours that she did._

"If that's what you wish."

Kenshin pulled the covers out and crawled under them beside kaoru draping them over them. Kaoru snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat she drifted off to sleep and for once in a long time so did Kenshin without dreaming about all those he killed or bloody battlefields.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Enishi sat back with an evil smirk on his face. His informant told him some interesting information. The Battousai not only claimed Kaoru but he booked passage on the local merchant's ship for the two of them to leave tomorrow. He knew how he could use this to his advantage. He would sneak one of his men on the boat as a ship mate. Kidnap Kaoru and then bring her back here and the Battousai can't get off the boat in time to save her. After he had some fun with her he would kill her and lay the body at the dojo alongside the others that live there as a present for the Battousai.

-At kaoru's-

Kaoru woke up in the arms of Kenshin and blushed. She remembered the bad dream and then he changed somehow. He was nicer and his voice and eyes changed. He lay with her until she fell asleep. After that she slept content knowing she was not alone and that she was safe.

"You're finally up. I wondered how long you would sleep."

Kaoru sighed, the mean side was back.

"I'm sorry but I was tired. It has been a very stressful last few days."

Kaoru began to get up and was under Kenshin before she knew it. Taking her face in his hands he smiled and looked at her.

"Well my pet it isn't going to get any better for a while yet. You better go eat some breakfast and get ready to leave tomorrow. You will need all the strength you can muster."

Kenshin got up and pulled Kaoru with him. Kaoru was angry at being treated like a child but blushed at how close they were. She knew she was falling for him even though she was fighting it as hard as she could. Letting go of her Kenshin put his sword back on and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him speaking as he went.

"Oh don't worry about Megumi and the rest. I told megumi of our trip already."

Kaoru slumped and then got up stomping.

"This is ridiculous!"

Throwing on her clothes for the day she marched out intent on telling him she wasn't going and he could deal with it!

Kaoru remembered he said last night about the people coming to protect the others while they were to be gone. She would see that they didn't come either. This was her dojo not his and her family to protect. Stomping out of her room and slamming the door behind her she went in search of Kenshin. Seeing him no where she decided to ask Megumi. They seemed to be awful chummy. Knocking on Sano and Megumi's door she heard Megumi call out.

"Come in."

Megumi sighed as the door opened and Kaoru stood on the opposite end glaring. She had a feeling Kaoru would not go along with this whole idea.

"Shut the door behind you and get in here. You got something to say or what?"

Kaoru shut the door and sat down in front of her sister glaring and pouting.

"Stop glaring at me. I assume this is about the trip to Kyoto."

Nodding to Megumi she bit her tongue. Her sister's condition was the only thing stopping her from screaming and losing her temper.

"Kaoru, you will be safer with him and it may be best for you to get out of here for a bit. Enishi may get other things to worry about with you gone. He might even forget about you completely. Kenshin will keep you safe at all costs. We will be fine here. I trust him and I can see he really cares about you. I can also see deep down you care about him. Whether you agree with me or not it is for the best. He has done nothing to hurt us here only help us."

Kaoru realized she had a good point but still hated to be pushed to go.

"Megumi, he is a brute! He tries to tell me what to do! I will not live my life under someone else's thumb. He acts like he knows everything! He tempts me on purpose and knows what he does! It is not fair!"

Megumi smiled at her sister. She had much to learn about men.

"Kaoru, he isn't sure how to approach you. He isn't one used to emotions. You need to give him a chance. He cares for you but you won't let him show you that he does. You keep fighting him all the time. Open up and get to know him and I think you will be surprised. He has a softer side I have seen it."

Kaoru's head shot up and Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"Softer side?"

Kaoru thought back to how sweet he had been last night. Megumi mused from her sister's expression she too had seen it and was finding it hard to believe he had one. This should be an interesting trip. She wouldn't want anyone else to be with her sister and that trust was the reason she was willing to let him take her alone to Kyoto. She loved Kaoru but she needed to learn to grow up and open her heart and lean on someone else for strength.

"Kaoru, please just go with him. I would feel better knowing you were away from Enishi's reach. We will be fine. The baby isn't due for another 6 months or so. You will be back in time to see it born and the rest of the pregnancy. Give him a chance and see what the future holds."

Kaoru eyed her sister who trusted Kenshin so much. Megumi reaching out and squeezing her sister's hand realized that her little sister wasn't a kid anymore and that she couldn't help her with her scrapes or bruises. She would have to go on her own from here. She just hoped it wasn't a mistake to trust Kenshin and let Kaoru out into his world.

"Ok megumi for you I will go."

Megumi smiled at her sister and let go of her hand.

"Thank you. Now go get ready. You leave tomorrow! By the way don't forget to have some fun."

Kaoru nodded blushed as megumi smiled a mysterious smile and got up. Sometimes she thought her sister knew what buttons to push and had ulterior motives behind them and could see her deepest darkest secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaoru and Kenshin had left the dojo and got on the train. Kaoru had never been on a train and was nervous. It also dawned on her she and Kenshin would be alone without anyone to be a distraction. No one to get her mind off the fact she was very attracted to him. No one to get her mind off the fact she was indebted to him for saving her family and her life and staying there protecting them. Deeper than that she realized no one was there to keep her from acting on her own desires and letting him act on his. It scared and excited her at the same time to think such a thing could happen. As a little girl she imagined a knight in shining armor saving her and then sweeping her off her feet and taking her away. Laughing to herself and at her silliness and shaking her head kaoru broke out of her thoughts. Kenshin had been watching her from the corner of his eye and had seen the nervousness and something else flash across her face. He was relieved when she laughed at something but was curious to what it was.

"What is so funny?"

Kaoru realized he had heard her and tried to think of something to make up. She blushed at the thought of telling him her thoughts.

"Nothing just something yahiko said the other day. He is such a good kid and a brat."

Kenshin looked at her and could see it was something else. From the blush on her face he had an idea. Smirking to himself he was laughing inside. He was wearing her down and soon he would take what was his and show her how he felt.

"Yes I noticed that. Now it's a long ride. You may want to get a nap in to kill time."

Kaoru yawned as she was tired. She tossed and turned all night worrying about the trip. Leaning her head against the window she closed her eyes. The minute she closed her eyes she was out.

Kenshin watched her from the corner of his eye. She had laid her head at an angle and was getting bumped around a good bit from the train. His rurouni side was screaming in his head she was going to get hurt somehow to move her head onto his shoulder before it happens. Reluctantly admitting his rurouni side was right and he carefully moved her head from the window to his shoulder. She moaned in her sleep and moved closer into him and he smiled. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Sighing his name and smiling in her sleep Kaoru blushed and he watched with amusement. Setting his head back he shut his eyes. This trip would be very interesting. Keeping his sense on high alert he drifted off into a light sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaoru was jarred awake by the train stopping and looked around her. Picking up her head and rubbing her eyes she wondered if they were there already. Had she slept the whole way? Looking over she saw Kenshin with his eyes shut and blushed as she realized she had been sleeping on him. Turning towards the window she looked out. She could see Kyoto was just beginning to appear. They were almost there. Kaoru was nervous to where they would be going and who they would be around. She only knew Kenshin and feared she would be left alone or worse kept in locked up like a child. The thought of being held like a prisoner infuriated her and she was not going to be a willing prisoner if that was the case. Turning back from the window she slumped and sighed. Kenshin had been watching her from the corner of his eye and she hadn't noticed. She woke up and seemed to be agitated. He watched her nervously wring her hands and then ball her hands into fists. What was his little pet thinking about? He watched her turn around and sighed. Curiosity getting the best of him he spoke up.

"What are you so nervous about?"

Kaoru's head shot up and looked over at him.

"What do you mean? I am not nervous I am just fine."

Kenshin's eyebrow shot up at her sharp tone.

"You're a bad liar kaoru. Stop worrying I will kill anyone who lays a hand on you."

Kaoru looked at him with an annoyed look. He was as bad as megumi for telling her what she was thinking and it was annoying.

"I'm not worried. How much longer until we get to Kyoto?"

"About 10 maybe 15 minutes."

Nodding Kaoru slumped into the seat and closed her eyes and let her thoughts go free. Kenshin watched her and knew she was not happy about coming to Kyoto. He also knew she was not going to like being held inside while he was out doing assassinations. He had a feeling she was going to be a handful and he would enjoy dealing with her.

-Enishi's-

Enishi was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. They had watched the ship and the train just to be on the safe side. They never boarded the ship and Enishi's men never saw them get on the train. How incompetent could they get? It's not hard to find people! Slamming his hands down on his desk he looked up to see his men standing in front of his desk shaking.

"Now explain to me how none of you saw them leave on the train or the ship or even leave the dojo when you were supposed to follow them and get the girl."

Enishi rubbed his forehead as they all tried to talk at once and muttered excuses.

"ENOUGH! You all get out! I will let you know what our next step is. I warn you if you fail me again I will make you all suffer miserable slow deaths."

Nodding and pushing each other out of the room they shut the door behind them. Enishi sat down and propped his feet up. If he couldn't get Kaoru here he would just have to follow her and the Battousai. Getting out paper he wrote a message to his sister Tomoe. She would tell him if they were in Kyoto. Writing another letter after that to his contact in Kansai. Placing them in envelopes he called in one of his man to send them out. Once he found where they went he would start working out his master plan. If he couldn't get her back here then he would go to her. Either way she couldn't escape him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Kyoto-

Kaoru had only been to Kyoto once or twice with her father and loved every time she had come. It was so pretty and she didn't mind a change in scenery every once in a while. Walking by shops she recognized the owners and waved. Some of them her father used to buy from.

"Kaoru, keep up."

Realizing she had been caught gawking she ran to catch up with Kenshin who was a ways ahead of her. Catching up and walking beside him she looked over wondering if he ever smiled.

"Ummm Kenshin where are we going?"

"I told you a safe house. It's right up ahead."

Kaoru shook her head and sighed. Jeez all she did was ask a question. Looking around she looked out for a safe house and seeing none wondered how far he meant by right up ahead. Kenshin stopped abruptly and turned towards an alley. Kaoru looked at the alley way unsure why he stopped.

"This way."

Kaoru didn't see any safe house back there but followed him anyway. Reaching the end of the Alley they came to another street and she saw a huge 2 story tea house and restaurant. That wasn't the safe house was it? Following Kenshin they both walked towards the building. When she thought safe house she thought something out of sight and hidden not a public place like a restaurant and tea house. Reaching the door Kenshin opened it and walked in with Kaoru behind him. Walking to a man in the corner behind a counter Kenshin spoke a few words and the man nodded.

"Let's go."

Nodding and all the sudden feeling slightly nervous after the realization they would be truly alone in a room together. Walking up the steps she marveled at the paintings on the walls and the interesting way the place was built. She followed Kenshin around the corner and down the hall and stopped beside him by a set of doors. Sliding them open Kenshin stepped in and Kaoru followed. The room was nice she had to admit. She didn't expect an assassin's safe house to be this neat or clean or even a public place. Setting her bag down she was absorbed in all the pictures and the table and then saw there was only one big futon laying there.

Feeling her face go red she looked around the room avoiding eye contact. They had to share a bed? She couldn't help but return her eyes to the bed. She didn't expect this at all.

" Didn't expect it to be clean and civilized did you?"

"To be honest not really."

Laughing Kenshin sat down his sword and followed her eyes to the single bed. Walking over to her he cupped her face and looking into her eyes he spoke in a chiding tone.

"Now just cause assassins stay here doesn't mean it's going to be dark and scary. We like pretty things too. You should know that by now."

Kaoru felt a chill go down her spine and melted as hard as she tried not to against him as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Deepening the kiss and making her moan he broke off the kiss hesitantly.

"I have to go see some people. Stay here and rest. I will be back later and we will finish what we started sooner or later. Remember that. Oh by the way don't try to escape."

Kaoru sunk down onto the futon as the doors shut and sighed. She was in trouble because as much as she didn't want to she liked him and was attracted to him. Pulling her hair tie out and getting comfortable she laid down. She was tired and her body was already shaking and in a sweat from one little kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Destruction and peace

Kaoru awoke to the room filled with sunlight and feeling out of place. She remembered where saw was and sat up looking for the Battousai. Not seeing him anywhere she got up and walked over to the door opening it and stepping out of the room. She looked at the surroundings and really took them in. The day before she hadn't really paid much attention. There was a courtyard in front of her and a beautiful flower garden in the middle of it. There was a long hallway on both sides that connected and held many rooms on both sides. She could see a large roof and another building connected to the one she was in and it appeared to be a large building. Curious, she wondered what was in the connected building. Deciding she would check it out after a bath she turned back into the room and shut the door. Searching her bag she brought she picked out fresh clothes and got her bath items. Then it hit her, she didn't know where the bath was. Sighing she got up and took her clothes with her. Opening the door she jumped as she bumped into another woman. Dropping everything she kept her balance.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you."

"You're ok! I wasn't paying attention!"

Dropping down the woman began picking up kaoru's clothes and handed them too her. Getting up kaoru watched the woman bow.

"My name is Tomoe. I was told to watch over you and help you with whatever you may need."

"Hi my name is Kaoru. Umm where is the bath at?"

"Follow me. I will show you where it is"

Kaoru pondered the woman, who was odd to her. She seemed nice but she was acting strange like she was hiding something or knew something about Kaoru. It was the way she had looked at her that Kaoru felt was strange. Following Tomoe Kaoru stopped at the end of the hallway as Tomoe stopped in front of her and slid open a door. Stepping into the room Tomoe motioned for kaoru to follow. In the middle of the room was a large bath.

"You have enough heat to start drawing warm water. I will add more wood to the fire so it stays warm."

Bowing Tomoe left the room shutting the door.

Hours later

Kaoru woke up in the bath and realized she had gotten so comfortable she had fallen asleep. Looking around she heard men talking and nothing much else. Sighing she realized she had to get out and face Kenshin at some point and the situation she was in. Getting up and drying off she got dressed. Walking out of the bath she shut the door behind her and retraced her steps back to the room. Humming and feeling better than she had for days she opened the door and walked in. Out of nowhere a pair of arms came around her and a pair of strong arms encircled her. Dropping her clothes in her arms she jumped. Then a familiar voice spoke and she relaxed a little bit. It was only Kenshin.

"Miss me. Kaoru?"

Turning her to where she was facing him he kissed her and she couldn't help but respond. Breaking the kiss Kenshin looked at her with lust in his gold eyes.

" I think it's time we finished what we started earlier."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

LEMON

Kaoru felt like she was going to explode as her nerves were on high alert. Kenshin smiled at her and kissed her again this time harder and using his tongue to experiment. She couldn't help but go with it and leaned into him closer. Kenshin tightened his grip on her and broke the kiss. Picking her up Kenshin laid her down on the bed. He fought to keep it slow and in control. He wanted her for the last few days and waited patiently but his patience was running out quickly. The rurouni in his head was fighting to be let out and take over. _You must be gentle with her! This isn't a battle where you can use full force! Let me out I am better with being gentle than you are and you know it!_

Above her he began to run his hands over her and she shivered. He wasn't even touching her skin and she was already getting so hot all over. Kenshin smiled as he saw she was already so worked up. Taking his time he placed kisses on her mouth, face and neck. Reaching for her clothes he began to slowly undo her clothes. Kaoru blushed as she felt the cold air hitting her bare skin. Kenshin finished undoing her clothes and pulled her up towards him. Pulling the clothes off her he laid her back down leaving her only in her underwear. Scanning her slim body his excitement grew and he smiled. Running his hand over body Kenshin took his time memorizing every part of her body.

Kenshin rubbed the outside of her underwear and realized she was already so wet. Kaoru was so embarrassed and nervous she blushed and wiggled underneath him. She could feel him touching her and that little tingle was driving her nuts. She wanted more! Reaching up and grabbing for his shirt she tried to take it off. Sensing what she wanted Kenshin helped her take it off and she was awed by his muscled chest. Smiling at her expressions and naivety he kept going. She would see this was only the beginning of what he wanted to do to her and soon.

"Kaoru, my little bird, you are very wet. Let's see how much you can take."

Placing kisses and running his hands over her body he started at her mouth and went down her neck onto her chest. Taking her nipple in his mouth he began to suck and kaoru moaned. It felt so good, she never felt like this before. Smirking Kenshin moved to the other nipple and massaged her other breast with his hand. Kaoru was in pure bliss and in a haze and wondered how much she could take. The heat in her stomach was getting hotter and the tension was getting tighter. Battousai moved down to her most sensitive area and began to move his hand outside her underwear pressing. Kaoru moaned and wiggled. She needed release; she couldn't take much more of this torture. Her body was already so tight with need. Kenshin pulled her underwear down her legs and off throwing them carelessly. Kaoru embarrassed put her legs together and Kenshin pulled them apart.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful and I am going to show you how beautiful you really are."

Pressing two fingers into her folds he began to rotate them and she moaned and wiggled and rotated her hips. It felt so good and just kept building. It was driving her insane.

"Kenshin I can't take much more!"

Kenshin pushed in a third finger and she moaned louder and kept rotating her hips. Kenshin knew she was close to climax and massaged faster. She threw her head back and felt pressure like never before. Keeping the pace Kenshin felt her grip around his fingers and come. Kaoru let out the breath she had been holding in and laid back completely drained. Kenshin opened her slumped legs pulled out his fingers and licked her juices off.

"Kaoru, you taste so sweet."

Blushing Kaoru looked at him and then away. Kenshin lowered his body and put his tongue into her folds. Kaoru moaned as he began to lick away her juices and he pushed his tongue deep into her. Grabbing his hair Kaoru pushed him closer and he continued to pleasure her. Adding two fingers he pumped into her again and again. Kaoru felt the pressure building again and moaned his name. Running his other hand over her body he massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. Kenshin pulled his tongue and fingers out and untied his pants. Letting them drop he kneeled down over Kaoru. Looking down kaoru blushed at his member. If what girls said were true he was a big boy. Not sure what to do she reached down and touched it. Kenshin smirked at her bravery but also wanted her to do more. Experimenting she began putting her hand around him and moved her hand. Kenshin moaned and Kaoru moved a little faster. She saw his member getting a little bigger and more erect and she kept moving her hand. She wanted to give back to him what he had given her.

Kenshin was shocked but happy she caught on quick. Grabbing her hand and pushing her down and getting above her he kissed her roughly and put his member near her entrance.

"Don't struggle this will hurt a little."

Kaoru tried to relax and looked into his eyes and waited for the pain. Kenshin positioned himself and with one quick thrust broke her wall. Kaoru felt tears form in her eyes and pain. Kenshin tried to block the rurouni screaming in his head. _You could have been gentler. If I was in charge she wouldn't be hurting as much. At least give her time to adjust._

Kenshin waited a moment and then began to move his hips. Kaoru cringed as he began to move as she felt the pain but then it turned to something else that felt good. Kenshin felt the change and her loosening up and not as rigid and took that as a go. Pumping into her Kenshin pressed deeper into her. Stopping for a moment to readjust and catch his breath he pulled her into his lap. Kaoru felt him deeper than ever and moaned as he began to pump into her. Wanting more she began to move with him and meet him. Kenshin bit back a curse as the pleasure began to get stronger. Kaoru kissed him as she felt the pressure get to an excruciating point. Wanting more Kenshin laid back so that she was riding him and kaoru never felt this good or brave in her entire life. She wasn't sure how much more she could take and threw her head back as the pleasure was coming in waves.

"Kenshin I'm about to come!"

Kenshin knew the feeling; he was close to coming too. She was so tight around him and it was so hot it felt so good. Pulling out and lifting kaoru to put her back down on the bed he put her legs up around him and pushed into her. Kaoru moaned at the contact and he increased his pace. Leaning down he sucked her nipple and massaged her breast and placed kisses down her chest. Panting and sweating he felt both their releases coming. With a yell he came and kaoru screamed his name as she came with him. Slumping his head he laid his head down on her chest and caught his breath. Kaoru rested her legs on Kenshin and caught her breath as well. That was the best feeling she had ever had in her entire life! Kenshin looked up at her smiling face and at their sweat covered bodies. Rolling onto his back and laying down next to kaoru he looked over at her. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She looked content. He knew the feeling. Pulling the cover over them he closed his eyes and fell asleep too exhausted and for the first time content.


End file.
